Two Sisters
by MonkeyPaw12
Summary: After escaping a mysterious group of cruel people, Darci and her sister find themselves saved by a group that lives in a prison. Not knowing what else to do, she helps the people with their troubles for helping her younger sister and her. She would do anything in her power to keep her sister alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own The Walking Dead! Nor do i claim to own it! This is just a fanfiction!**

Chapter One – Run

She turned around quickly, grabbing her seven year-old sister's hand, "come on! We have to hurry!"

She pulled her over the small hedge, and picked her up. With the extra weight, it was hard to run. "Careful! There's a bunch of 'em!" her sister wailed.

"It's okay, we'll make it," she was trying to comfort her sister as well as herself, "they're slower than we are, so it'll be alright."

She quickly made a turn when she saw more of the strange things coming from in front. Her sister turned her head to see what was to the side of them. She gave a small gasp before squealing, "Darci look out!"

She heard a snarl and turned to see one of them reaching their hands out only a few feet from them. She gave a slight gasp before jumping forward a bit, "keep an eye out, Lilly!"

After a while of dashing through the forest, her arm grew tired and she had to set Lilly down near a tree. Worn out from the run, she panted, "climb the tree! I'll get rid of some of these Walking Nightmares!"

She watched her younger sister climb the tree and sit on a branch a few lengths from the ground before turning to the coming 'Nightmares. She pulled out a long knife and readied her arm. The closest one began to reach out snarling, and after grabbing it's shoulder, she stabbed it in the side of the head. She pulled the knife back out as it fell to the ground.

Lilly called out from above, "behind you!"

Turning around, Darci jabbed her knife into the forehead of the 'Nightmare her sister pointed out. She looked up with a smile, and nodded her thanks.

It felt like hours had passed as she continued to kill the hungry creatures. "Lilly, stay up there no matter what."

Lilly's voice was shaky, "got it."

To her disadvantage of lack of sleep, she was growing weak. Her vision was a bit wavy, and it took a lot of strength just to kill one of the Walking Nightmares. "Try calling for help! There might be someone nearby!"

She turned around and sliced the head of one of them off by accident. "Well... It's the head." She shuddered and spun around, counting the ones left.

"One, two... Three, four, five..." she counted fourteen and mentally cursed to herself.

She froze for a split second as her sister screamed, only to remember she told her to do so. Lilly screeched out, "someone please help! We need help!"

Darci killed another one, "one down, thirteen to go," she realized her vision was blurring more, "Gaah! Come on! I can do this." She shook her head to clear the blur, but it lasted only a moment, "I have to stay up! For Lilly's sake."

Squinting her eyes, she saw two shapes running their way. She muttered to herself, "those can't be 'Nightmares... They're running too fast..." raising her voice she turned to Lilly, "someone's coming! You need to figure out if they're going to hurt us before letting your guard down..." she trailed off as she panted for air.

She heard some scuffling from the tree, and guessed her sister was concealing herself as best as possible. Muttering, she added to herself, "I can't stay awake much longer," she stuck her knife into the head of another 'Nightmare.

Pulling it out with effort, she saw the shapes a bit more closer, and heard another scream for help from her sister. With a grunt she fell backward, sapped of her strength. The strangers had reached the tree, and killed off the remaining twelve 'Nightmares. As her vision faded, she heard her sister screech, "no don't hurt her please! She wasn't bit or scratched!"

"I don't see anythin' wrong with 'er, why'd she faint?" One of the strangers asked, standing next to her.

Her sister sounded panicked, "she hasn't slept in days! Please you have to help us!"

"We just did."

The second one spoke this time, "well, your friend obviously needs food, and you look like you could use some too."

"Y-You won't hurt us will you?"

"Why the hell would we hurt you? Get down from that tree, and we'll take you with us," she could feel someone putting their arms under the back of her neck and knees, and was lifted from the ground before everything went black.

When Darci woke up, she noticed she was staring at the bottom of another bed. She realized she was on a bunk bed. She heard faint voices somewhere outside the room, and recognized her sister's, "is she gonna be okay?"

An older man spoke, "yes, she's only exhausted. I did notice some wounds on the back of her head, but nothing serious."

"What were you fools doin' down in the forest screaming about anyway?" she recognized the voice of one of the people who saved her and her sister.

She heard her sister scuff her shoe on the ground, "we were running from a bad bunch of people... That's when we ran into all those 'Nightmares."

A new voice spoke, female, "is that what you call 'em? The Walkers?"

She guessed her sister had nodded, as there was silence. Sighing, she sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "I think she's up." Darci looked up to see an old man, one leg missing and had crutches to help him walk, come in, "it's good to see you awake." she heard something outside the room, and guessed her sister had run off.

She only blinked, "I thank you dearly for helping me and Lilly." she didn't know what else to say.

The old man nodded, "she was very worried about you, and I'll have you know you were out for a while. If I might ask, how did you get those wounds on the back of your head?"

She put her hand on the back of her head at the mention of it, "well, during a fight with some men, one of them hit me from behind with the handle of a gun... It was no big deal," she shrugged, "if Lilly hasn't told you already, my name is Darci."

"It's nice to meet you, Darci, I'm Hershel. You just rest there, and we'll see if we have food to spare." with that, Hershel left the room.

With another sigh, she leaned back against the wall. She listened to some of them talking outside her room, "as soon as they are better and fed, they'll have to hit the road." Hershel's voice was a bit muted through the wall.

After a moment, she heard Lilly's voice coming into earshot, "... And then she told me to call for help. That's when we saw Mr. Dixon and Glenn coming, and they helped us."

A woman was speaking, "how old are you, Lilly?"

"Seven, why?"

"Just curious, and how old is your mother?"

"What?" Lilly gave a snort of laughter, "Darci isn't my mother! She's my older sister!"

The woman gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. She's pretty old to be your sister."

"Well, I was born about twenty-eight years after she was born, so yeah. Everyone finds it weird." Lilly trailed off a bit, "how 'bout you Mrs. Peletier? Do you have a sister?"

There was a pause, "no, I don't. But I had a daughter; Sophia."

Curiosity sparked in Lilly's voice, "really? How old is she?"

"well... She _was_ twelve... But she died a long time ago." the woman replied, sadly.

Lilly gasped, "oh my- I'm so sorry!"

"There's no need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault." there was gentleness in Mrs. Peletier's voice.

"Could I ask you something miss?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"That Mr. Dixon guy, is he always a grumpy-gus?" Lilly had lowered her voice.

Mrs. Peletier had given a short, silent laugh, "well, not always. He can sometimes be nice."

"Really? The whole time I've been here I've not once seen him smile."

Her laugh had grown a bit louder, "well, he doesn't trust strangers so easily."

"If _that's_ true, then why bother saving us?" Lilly scuffed her shoe on the ground.

"Well, I'm sure no one could just sit and watch someone die."

They eventually walked off, and it was quiet. She lay back down on the bed, and stared up at the top bed, just trying to comprehend what was happening. Darci soon fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking about where they were.

She woke up, eyes still closed, to a strange feeling. She opened her eyes slightly to see someone in the doorway staring at her. He then turned his head, looking out of the room. Opening her eyes fully, and sitting up, she looked more closely at the man.

He looked slim-built, but muscular. He had brown hair, a bit of facial hair, and his eyes were a blue-green. She shook her head a bit, and muttered to herself quietly, "it's rude to stare you idiot!"

He obviously knew she was awake and turned to her, "'the hell were you doin with a kid that young runnin' through the forest like that?"

Looking up at him, she replied calmly, "I was _trying_ to keep her safe from something that may or may not have been more threatening than those 'Nightmares."

He only gave a huff before looking back out. Rolling her eyes, she added, "did you need something?"

"I was told you needed to be guarded, in case you tried anything." she wondered if he was talking to himself at how quiet he said this.

Not wanting to sound like an intruder, she turned to look out of the room, "well you got a name or what?"

He paused and looked at her for a moment, as if thinking whether or not tell her, before finally saying, "Daryl."

She just nodded slightly, and replied, "Darci."

Darci shot a glare when he gave an amused huff, and muttered silently, "asshole."

He eventually left, being replaced by another guy. When she asked where he was from, he told her he was from Korea, and his name was Glenn. Recognizing his voice and name from her sister's talk, she realized he was the other man who saved her sister and her.

"Oh and one more thing, don't mind Daryl. He can be... Edgy around strangers. It's a bit hard to earn his trust." Glenn added.

Darci had lay back down, "got it."

A couple of minutes passed when Lilly came outside the room, and asked Glenn, "is she awake mister?"

"Yeah, you can go in if you want," he gave a small laugh.

She smiled as Lilly skipped over to her side, "hey, Little Owl."

Lilly giggled at her nickname, "how are you, Darci?"

"Doing okay, still exhausted and hungry, how 'bout you?"

"I'm doing great! Wait 'till you meet all the people here!" she leaped up in excitement, "Mrs. Peletier is a very nice lady! And then there's Mr. Greene, his leg was hacked off because he got bit. Beth is a nice girl too! She said she was eighteen, and cares for Mr. Grimes newborn baby. His wife died giving birth is what I heard. There's also Carl, he's a bit... strange? He acted kinda rude. He's son to Mr. Grimes, and older brother of the baby. There's other people too!"

Darci smiled to see Lilly happy. It'd been a while since she saw her like this, "well, as soon as I'm allowed, I'll let you show me around, okay?"

Lilly nodded, "mhm! This place is so huge! I thought it was scary for them to live in a prison."

She sat up, "this is a _prison_?"

"Yeah, they said it used to be overrun, but took it over to live in peacefully," Lilly looked around, "oh, I'm sure you met Mr. Dixon! Ain't he a jerk? He's got a brother who's _much _worse though! He cut his hand off, I don't know why. No one told me, but if you ask me, he's scary."

Glenn was smiling at the door, "just avoid Merle, he can make others feel down in a heartbeat, but don't let that get to you."

Lilly nodded, "okay," she turned back to Darci, "well, I'll be back! Mrs. Peletier said she's gonna show me Judith- Mr. Grimes Baby!" Lilly ran out giggling.

"Your sister seems like a very energetic kid," Glenn commented.

Darci nodded slowly, "she can be when she knows it's a safe place to be. When we were out there, she was real scared. Hardly got any sleep taking watch in the night, I wouldn't let her do it since she's so young."

Glenn sighed, "it's a dangerous world out there. At least now it is."

She fell backwards on her bed, sighing her agreement. She turned to face the wall, and muttered, "I hope they change their mind about letting us stay..." she liked to see her sister cheerful, and fell asleep thinking whether they would change their minds or not.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually doing a Walking Dead fanfiction =o. Wonder how It will turn out. Hope you enjoyed Chapter One!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Welcome To The Prison

Darci woke up to the sound of muffled voices a ways off. She sat up yawning, and rubbed her eyes. When she blinked open her eyes, she began to recall what happened the day before. "I wonder where Lilly wandered off to..." She looked up to see something when she realized no one was at the door, "Odd.."

She climbed out of the bed, and stood by the entrance before poking her head out. She looked one way to see a woman, somewhere around her age, up on the second floor, looking down into a crib, saying something. She squinted her eyes, and noticed Lilly following the woman's gaze with round eyes.

Darci called out, "am I allowed to be walkin' around?"

The woman looked up, "of course, just in this cell block, though."

Nodding, she stepped out of the room, and looked around. There were other rooms- originally cells- on either side of her room, and a few more down the side. She realized there were more cells above, on the second floor. Lilly came skipping over to her, "I'm glad you're awake! C'mon, lemme show you around!" she grabbed Darci's hand, and began to drag her up the stairs.

She stopped at the crib, and looked down into it. Darci followed her gaze to see a small infant. The woman next to the crib gave a friendly smile, "I'm Carol, and that's Judith."

Darci looked up, "Well, I think little owl here told you my name, Darci. It's nice to meet you Carol."

Lilly smiled, "Mrs. Peletier showed me around, she's a very kind lady!"

Carol laughed, "Thank you, Lilly."

Nodding her farewell, Darci followed Lilly back down the staircase, and stopped at a cell-door, which was closed. She looked through the bars of the door to see a few people inside the room. Lizzy began to point to each in turn, "The one with the sheriff's hat is Carl. He can be a bit disrespectful, but I guess other than that he's okay," she then pointed to a somewhat tall man with wavy dark brown hair, "That's Mr. Grimes. Well, everyone else- dis-including Carl- calls him Rick. I think he's their leader."

Darci nodded. She looked around, wondering if anyone else besides Carol and Judith were in the same room they were in. She turned back to the other room when Lilly continued, "I think you met Mr. Greene already. Oh, the woman over there with the Katana is Michonne. She's nice. Well, at least _I_ think so."

"I see you're up and about," a teenage girl with blonde hair walked up to the door, "I'm Beth."

She nodded, "I'm Darci."

"With an I, not Y," Lilly added.

"I beg your pardon?" Beth raised a brow.

"D, A, R, C, I. That's how you spell her name. Most people think it's Y, though." Lilly nodded kindly.

With a sweet smile, Beth returned the nod, "Okay, well, don't do anything stupid, and you'll be fine," She then walked off into the room to stand next to Hershel.

Lilly looked up at her, "Maggie and Beth are the daughters of Mr. Greene. I think they said Mr. Dixon went to get some supplies with Maggie somewhere."

Darci raised a brow, "Which 'Dixon?"

Lilly giggled, "They don't let Mr. Merle out, as far as I know. So probably Mr. Daryl."

Smiling, she ruffled her younger sisters hair, "anything else to show me around to?"

Lilly looked to the ceiling with a 'hmm', thinking. "Not that I can remember. Maybe Mr. Grimes will let us outside sometime."

They both turned their heads to the door, and as if saying his name called him, Rick came up to them, "you must be the new guests Glenn mentioned." he opened the door, and closed it behind him.

Lilly smiled, "Yes sir! Your friends saved us."

Rick slowly nodded, "Until you two get better, and some food in your stomach, you can stay here. But just know, if you try anything, we won't hesitate to kill you."

Darci gave a curt nod, "We understand. If we're intruding, all you have to do is give us the word and we'll skedaddle."

"Good. If you need anything, you can ask. I'm sure you've met Carol," he paused to look at her, holding Judith up on the second floor now, "She may cook up some food for you two."

Darci turned to look at Carol before replying, "Okay."

Lilly looked up at Rick, "is your son training to be a police man?"

Rick smiled with a small laugh, and knelt down to her level, "No. I was once, before all this happened, but he just wears the hat for me," he stood up before adding, "I'll be going now. Don't forget what I told you." he left through the door he came, and closed it behind him once more before heading away.

Lilly looked up at Darci, "I'm gonna go see if Mrs. Peletier needs any help." she began to skip up the stairs, and stood next to Carol.

She watched her younger sister talk to her, and heaved a sigh. She looked around, wondering what she could do. Something popped up in her head, and Darci walked up the staircase before stopping beside Lilly, "do you know where we left our bag of goodies?"

"Yeah! After Mr. Dixon picked you up, I told Glenn we had a bag or two stashed somewhere, and after I showed him, he helped me carry it back here," Lilly closed her eyes and smiled.

Nodding, Darci added, "where is it?"

Lilly re-opened her eyes, and frowned, "Uhhh... That's a good question..." she looked around, "might wanna ask him about it," she nodded towards Glenn, who was in the other room talking to the others with Rick.

She climbed down the stairs with one hand on the rail, and walked up to the door. She waited until there was a pause in their conversation, "Hey uh.. Glenn, what did you do with our bag?"

Rick looked at Glenn before he responded, "I put it up somewhere, in case you decided to try anything."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Well could you fetch my sketching book from it then?"

A few of them exchanged glances before Rick replied, "'You sure you don't want the pencil just to use it as a weapon?"

Hershel, beside Rick already, turned to him, "You really think she's going to try to attack someone with a _pencil_?"

"Anything could happen, but maybe she really just wants to draw. Just in case, I'll have someone watch you, you up for the job Michonne?" Rick looked at her.

Michonne nodded, and waited as Glenn went over to the edge of the room, picked up a bag and placed it on the table. He opened it, and pushed some stuff aside before bringing out her small sketch book. It took a moment to find the blunt pencil inside.

Beth looked at Darci, "What do you do if the lead breaks?"

"Well... I usually used the knife I had to sharpen it. But I can use it blunt, it makes no difference unless the lead actually breaks, which doesn't happen often." she looked at the floor until Glenn passed her her sketch book and pencil.

She backed up a few steps, and let them open the door for Michonne to get through. Carl closed and locked the door behind her, before walking away. Darci slowly walked to her room as Michonne followed, "so what do you plan to draw?"

After sitting on the bottom of the bunk, she turned to Michonne, "I haven't really thought about that. I just needed something to do, I guess."

Michonne leaned against the doorway post, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet. Haven't eaten in a while, actually," Darci's belly growled at the mention of food.

"I'll go get some, you wait there," Michonne gave what looked like a smile before exiting the room.

Shifting a bit, she sat against the wall, and opened the sketch book. Darci flipped through the pages, looking at the small sketches of the forest and plants she made. A few of them were of small trailers she used to live in. She then flipped to an empty page as Michonne came back in with a tray of food, "It's not much, but Carol cooked up some soup."

Darci nodded, "Thank you," she took the plate from Michonne, and placed her sketch book down before eating away.

A few moments passed before she put the tray down on a small table on the other side of the room, "I haven't eaten anything like that since God knows when! Thank you again!" she sat back against the wall.

She picked up her sketch book and pencil. Darci looked around the room, trying to find something to draw. With a sigh, she looked at the tray on the table, and, with nothing else to draw, she began to sketch a light outline of it.

Hours were going by, and Michonne was eventually replaced by Glenn. He said very little, but gave her a warning, "if we do end up sending you out there, just watch out for a guy called the governor. He has one patch over his right eye. I'll have you know, he's trouble."

She nodded, "thanks, I think?"

He told her she should keep an eye on her younger sister, and not to let her wander far. The two were mostly silent afterward.

As time carried on, he was replaced by Maggie, who said she had just come back from a run.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you might get to stay, if you don't do any harm."

Darci laughed, "I don't mean to. Lilly seems happy here."

Maggie smiled, "She's enthusiastic. Does she know how to use a weapon?" she asked unexpectedly.

Shaking her head, Darci replied, "No, I haven't had the time. Plus she is only seven."

"Well, maybe someday you should teach her, just in case something happens."

Darci nodded, and gave her a friendly smile, "That's probably a good idea. Do you think there's a chance we would be able to stay here?"

"I don't know, It's up to Rick." Maggie shrugged.

Both Maggie and Darci talked for quite a while, not saying too much about either of themselves.

A half hour had passed, and Darci had changed her position; she was now laying on the bed, using her knees to lean her book against as she continued to sketch. Maggie was replaced by Daryl.

The two were silent, and she wanted it to stay that way. As she continued to sketch, she looked up to see Carol stop by the door, and the two quietly talked for a short moment. She looked back at her sketch. The tray had a small cup of water on it, and an empty bowl. She silently smiled as she added a small shadow to the sketch.

She looked up again when Carol began to walk away, and Lilly came in. Darci greeted her sister by her nickname, "Hey little owl, what are you up to?"

"I was just watching Judith while Mrs. Peletier came down here real quick. The baby is so cute," Lilly came over and sat next to her, "Whatchya' drawing?"

Darci looked at her, "just sketching that tray over there."

Lilly blinked and nodded, "Hey, have you drawn me yet?"

"Of course I have!" Darci turned the pages and stopped at a sketch of her sister's face.

"Is that what I really look like?" Lilly tilted her head a bit, "Wow, I must be more cute than I thought!" She giggled at her own joke.

Darci began laughing before she flipped back to her current drawing. Lilly looked from her drawing to her, "You're a good artist, you know!"

She smiled, "Why, thank you. How about you go see if someone needs help? I'll be there in a second."

Darci watched her sister run out of the room, silently giggling. She closed her sketch book. "'Where you goin'?"

She looked up at Daryl, "I'm just going to go help Lilly," She couldn't help herself from adding, "if that's _okay_ with you."

He gave a snort, "What ever. You better not try anythin'-"

"I know," she stood up from the bed, "or there will be trouble, yeah I get it."

She saw him roll his eyes and heard him mutter something, "what was that?"

He looked up, "I said _smart-ass_."

Darci had almost struck out at him, when a loud ringing began to fill her ears. She froze mid-strike, and winced as it became louder and louder. Pain was striking at the back of her head, and she had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from screaming out. Everything went blurred, and she heard the muffled sound of Daryl yelling out, as he tried to snap her out of it.

With a small moan she fell to the ground. The last thing she could see was a few people rushing into the room, and noticed the small figure of her sister, before everything went blank.

She opened her eyes to see the clouds in the sky, "What the...?" she sat up, and realized she was a bit dizzy, "Why am I outside?"

She looked around, and saw fences everywhere. Darci squinted her eyes and looked at the edge of a forest outside the fences. There was a dark figure of a man standing next to a young girl. With a pang, she noticed her sister. She tried to yell out to her, but couldn't find her voice.

She woke up with a jolt, sitting upright gasping for air. She was back on the bed, and she looked around wildly. Blinking a few times, she realized that Hershel, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Carl, and Lilly were staring at her with wide eyes. Lilly was the first to break the small silence, "Darci!"

Raising a brow, she looked from Lilly to each of them, "W-What happened?" she was still shaken up from her dream.

Daryl let out a huff, "You god damn fainted."

Hershel looked from him to her, "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded, still looking around with squinted eyes.

He added, "Do you remember anything?"

Hesitating a moment, she tried to think, "There was a loud ringing sound.. along with excruciating pain in the back of my head..." as she begin thought about it, she remembered the incident with one of the men from her previous group, when she was hit in the back of the head with a gun.

Hershel came over next to the bunk bed, "Let me have a look," he sat down at the edge of the bed, and gently pushed away some of her hair.

She remained still as he parted her hair to reveal the bruise, "Was this where the pain hit?" he asked.

Darci winced before responding, "Yeah, that's about right, I think."

"It may have caused some injury to your brain, causing you to faint like you did," he stood up, grabbed his crutches, and backed up a bit, "Could you tell me what you were doing before you heard this 'ringing' noise?"

She paused, and then replied, "Uhhh, I was..."

"She was actin' like a smart ass, and that's what I told her," Daryl grunted.

Darci bit back a comment, not wanting to argue in front of them all. Hershel gave a small nodding gesture, "You were probably raging, triggering something in the back of your head, causing you to faint," he concluded.

Lilly came over to her, "Do you feel alright now, though?"

"I think so..." She began to think about what he just said, wondering if it made any sense.

Hershel looked around before adding, "Just take it easy from now on, and don't push yourself to do anything. We don't want you fainting left and right," with that, he began to hobble out of the room.

The other few began to clear out of the room, Lilly smiled to her before walking out behind Carl. Michonne nodded to her, following the rest of them out.

Rick hesitated on his way out, and turned to her, "Welcome to the prison, I trust you won't do any harm. Good luck with getting better, and again, don't do anything stupid." He turned back, and exited the room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter Two. Also, I was looking at the wiki a few days ago, and just realized there was already a girl named Lilly, from season four I believe. Just so you all know, THIS IS NOT THE SAME LILLY. I didn't know at the time. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Sorry For the long wait! ;)**


End file.
